Accomplished Dreams
by NarutoAddicted95
Summary: Just something I based off of an school assignment I did not to long ago. This is the first story i've posted on here as opposed to fiction press so please no flames, save those for Axel.


It was always a dream of Mikado's to live a happy life in a moderately sized living space with a decent paying job, with his long time best friend and now husband, Masaomi Kida faithfully by his side. It has been his priority to live this peaceful life once again since the chaos erupted so many years ago.

Now at the ripe age of twenty-eight, he is now nearing his first wedding anniversary, looking back on his younger adolescent days, he now reflects on their life together up until this point.

It all started in Saitama, their mothers being long time best friends since elementary school was a big factor in their flourishing friendship, Masaomi was so flamboyant and hyper while Mikado preferred to just sit down and relax indoors and play some of his prized video games.

"Come on Mikado, Let's go play!"

"But I would much rather be inside~ I only have two levels left Masaomi, look!"

"You know, you really should take a break from all that, Mom says if you play on the computer too much your eyes will go bad." Masaomi said with a huff.

"Sure, sure. Do you really believe that?"

"Just you watch!"

Little did he know Masaomi was right all along, about 2 years later here he is sitting in his fifth grade class with brand new, metal framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose trying to figure out how these things the teacher called haikus worked. He was always an intelligent child, fast learner, caught on fast but who knew writing something so short could be so difficult to piece together and without Masaomi not being in his class that year only made it worse, the poor guy and his ADHD was his life line when it came to coming up with random ideas for these kinds of things.

"Ugh! What do I write?"

"Ryuugamine-kun, it's very unlike you to be struggling with assignments like this. Is everything alright?"

"Erm… yeah everything is fine Mrs. Kuroinu just trying to think of what this means… what do I write for this? What exactly is it I should be focusing on? How can I write a poem about something I don't comprehend! I've thought about a lot of things and I haven't been able t-"

"Seems like you have a lot going on in that brain of yours. Just take your time dear," she said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, Ma'am," he sighed.

Just where would he be without his number one friend there to help him sort out his complex thought processes? Masaomi may not have been that great with his class work but he sure did know how to understand the complexities of his mind no matter how complicated he seemed.

Despite not being in the same class, the two always found time to hang out at each other's houses or even at the park, well the few times Masaomi managed to drag him away from his house anyway.

"Masaomi! Wait up, you're running to fast!" Mikado panted.

"Oh come on~ you let a boy like me out run you?" he laughed "It's because you act like such a hermit that you can't keep up with me, y'know!"

"You will be the death of me one day, I just know it!"

Middle school came around and nothing really changed much. Mikado still helped Masaomi maintain a decent grade with the same boring repetitive studies they took in elementary school and Masaomi still tried to drag Mikado out of what he liked to call his 'man cave' since he hardly ever left the comfort of home.

It was in the middle of their sixth grade year that Masaomi just suddenly up'd and moved away, leaving Mikado behind in their small but peaceful town. Thankfully not to long after, he received an E-mail from Masaomi that said he was alright and just needed to leave such a bland place. Occasionally they would catch each other online and IM about how the other was doing or how the weather was in Saitama and Ikebukuro, Japan.

[Masaomi has logged on]

Masaomi: Oh man! I'm so psyched for you to finally come to Ikebukuro, just think about all the babes we could hit on! When are you leaving again?

Mikado: You never change do you? I'll be departing from Saitama in three weeks, Masaomi, please don't forget to meet me at the station when I arrive, I have no clue where I'm going. T^T

Masaomi: Yea, yea, I know. I'll just pencil it between my multiple dates I'll have that day, Ah, I'm such a lady's man~~ you wouldn't like me anymore if I was any other way. :3  
>Oh! Don't forget we also need to pick up you're Raira uniform!<p>

Mikado: Well, I should go, I'll have to talk to you later Masaomi. ^-^

[Mikado has logged off]

Years passed and the two sat in their homeroom class with nothing to do. With it being the last full week of school until graduation, hardly anyone felt the need to be present for attendance anymore, Masaomi admitted himself that he wouldn't of been there either if it wasn't for Mikado practically begging him to stay so he wouldn't have to look silly being there when very few people even bothered coming, saying something about needing to talk to him about something as well.

Eventually Mikado had found himself slowly developing quite the crush on his best friend since he moved to Ikebukuro and the more he thought about it, he came to the conclusion that he may have felt like that way before Masaomi even moved away. That same day, he finally found the courage to come out and say it out right, now that he was sure that they would remain friends just like always no matter what.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Mi-ka-do~?"

"Masaomi, I have something I've been meaning to tell you... I would like you to know tha-"

"That~ a spaceship came crashing down into the earth and a bunch of aliens are roaming the streets acting as little men just waiting to probe us for information to return to their home worlds and slowly take over earth?"

"Umm No... and you really need to lay off the Sci-fi movies by the way."

"Haha! So what is it then~?" Masaomi said with a smile.

"I love you." Mikado couldn't help but regret saying those three simple words once he noticed just how silent and red Masaomi was beginning to get.

Later he found out that he has always had his own little crush on him as well and he could have never been happier, that is until the truth came out.,,, Neither would of expected the other of being the leader of rivaling gangs in Ikebukuro, Mikado with the Dollars and Masaomi with the Yellow scarfs. This shock made Masaomi leave once again, abandoning Mikado and dropping out of Raira with graduation right around the corner.

Mikado was left having to fend for himself, all alone in Ikebukuro after that. Eventually he joined up with another color gang and everything after that didn't seem to go right.

Masaomi returned to Mikado but he was so deep in the gang activity, he found himself telling Masaomi to once again leave his presence for his own safety. Thankfully, Masaomi, being as stubborn as he was, found a way around the whole mess and although it took time, he regained his lost relationship with the boy.

After officially coming out to friends and family, two years later they both decided it was time for them to finally get married. With one of their closest friends, Anri, a girl who has suffered through everything right alongside them, as the flower girl in a ruby full length backless dress and Masaomi in a firm fitting white tux, both of their parents and friends sat in the audience with large grins plastered across their faces, one thing was for sure, no one would forget this moment of genuine happiness.

"Mikado Ryuugamine , do you take Masaomi Kida for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Masaomi Kida, do you take Mikado Ryuugamine for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Now that Mikado looks back on their life together, from the time they were kids to the present, he can't help but smile at the thought of how good he has it. Not very many live up to their dreams like he was able to do. Occasionally he looks back to Mrs. Kuroinu's class and thinks about how everything he wrote in that haiku so very long ago, about his own unique output and desires of life have finally been accomplished and he can now say it proudly with a smile on his face.


End file.
